Iago
Iago is a rude, Short-tempered parrot and a former villain from "Aladdin" and Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) was once the loud-mouthed avian sidekick for the villainous Jafar in Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin. Trivia * He will later change his ways when he meets with the Kids World's Adventures Team in Kids World in The Return of Jafar, Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, and Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. * Iago guest starred as Jafar's henchman in Kids World's Adventures Series. He played Young Boba Fett in Animation Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Birds He played Benson in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show He played Zazu in The Cat King, The Italian King and The Watterson King He played Anger in Inside Out (Timothy Batarseh style) He played Cheshire Cat In Olivia in Wonderland He played Meowth in Pokemon (Disney Style) and Pokemon (Coolzdane Style) He played Bill the Lizard in Anna in Wonderland He played Grumpy in Fluttershy White and the Seven Birds, Kiara White and the Seven Animals, and Lady White and the Seven Best Friends He played Lampwick in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He played Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) He played Sneezy in Megara White and The Seven Animals He played Himself as Charlie's pet in Thumper and the Chocolate Factory He played the Dormouse in Vanessa in Wonderland He played Bladebeak in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He played Lucifer in Lilyrella He played Sebastian in The Little African American Girl He played Potty the Parrot in Rogerbob Rabbitpants He played Heathcliff in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) He played Sheldon J. Plankton in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie He played Randall Boggs in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He played Ooblar in Bart Simpson Boy Genius The Movie (TheTureDisneyKing Style) he is a alien He played Sid in Wild Age, Wild Age 2: The Meltdown, Wild Age 3: Dawn Of the Dragons, Wild Age 4: Continental Drift, and Wild Age 5: Collision Course He played Creek in Teeny Toons (Trolls) Portrayals: *In Baltladdin, and Aangladdin Iago is played by Snooky Wookums *In RiffRaffladdin Iago is Played by Adult Copper *In Courageladdin The Cowardly Dog Iago is Played by Adult Tod *In Ericladdin Iago is played by Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad *In Todladdin Simbaladdin, and Loudladdin Iago is played by Zazu *In Rayladdin Iago is played by Winslow T. Oddball *In Eilonwyladdin Iago is played by Himself *In Dannyladdin Iago is played by Jose Carioca *In Flynnladdin Iago is played by Donald Duck *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Iago is played by Panchito Pistoles *In Bongoladdin (CarltonHeroes) Iago is played by Discord *In Trampladdin Iago is played by Killer *In Dodgerladdin Iago is played by Sebastian *In Ballerinaladdin Iago is played by Ferdinand *In Kermiladdin Iago is played by Tigger *In Orinoladdin Iago is played by Pingu *In Tarladdin Iago is played by Bartok *In Homerladdin Iago is played by Gordon the Big Engine *In Dimitriladdin Iago is played by Chief *In Anarioladdin Iago is played by Skully *In Jasladdin Iago is played by Cecil (The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Timmy to Rescue) *In Dumboladdin, Charlieladdin and Willladdin Iago is played by Petrie *In Kronkladdin Iago is played by Discord *In Dudleyladdin Iago is played by Puffin *In Linkladdin Iago is played by Tito *In TomandJerryFan36's Sonicladdin The Hedgehog, Daffyladdin, and Ten Centsladdin (Daniel Pineda's Style) Iago is played by Yakko *In Basiladdin Iago is played by Dinky and Boomer *In Zigladdin Iago is played by Patrick Star *In Gusladdin Iago is played by Remy *In Maxladdin Iago is played by Tweety Bird. *In Arthurladdin Iago is played by Danny. *In Baileyladdin Iago is played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Jeremyladdin Iago is played by Professor Owl. *In Leapladdin Iago is played by Parappa the Rapper. *In Phineasladdin and Lawrenceladdin Iago is played by Kaa. *In Owenladdin Iago is played by Vlad Vladikoff. *In Tylerladdin Iago is played by Rabbit. *In Barryladdin Iago is played by Timon. *In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies Iago is played by Himself. *In Geneladdin Iago is played by Garfield *In Oh (Aladdin) Iago is played by Shifu *In Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) Iago is played by Squidward Tentacles *In Humphreyladdin Iago is played by Rabbit *In Jonathanladdin Iago is played by Branch *In Edward (Aladdin) Iago is played by Quackers *In Classified (Aladdin) Iago is played by Skipper *In Jackladdin Sparrow Iago is played by Archimedes *In Garfieladdin Iago is played by SpongeBob and Patrick *In SpongeBobladdin Iago is played by Hi-5 *In Tomladdin Iago is played by Sylvester *In George Jetsonladdin Iago is played by Jaq and Gus *In Bernardladdin Iago is played by Gurgi *In Legolasladdin Iago is played by Surly *in Sportacusladdin Iago is played by Edison *In Eggsladdin Iago is played by Bloo *In Flounderladdin Iago is played by Max Goof *In Tiggerladdin Iago is played by Gopher *In Flintladdin Iago is played by Spike *In E.B. (Aladdin) Iago is played by Red *In Mowgliladdin Iago is played by Fievel *In Spikeladdin Iago is played by Tito *In Bagheeraladdin Iago is played by King Julian Gallery Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago in Aladdin Iago in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Iago in The Return of Jafar Iago (TV Series).jpg|Iago in the TV Series Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Iago in Aladdin (2019).jpg Iago.jpg|Iago has a bad temper Iago (Aladdin).jpg Iago the Parrot (Aladdin).jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4893.jpg|Iago's anger issues Iago-Aladdin.jpg 05013.gif Iago.gif Iago_2.png Iago.png Category:Characters Category:Parrots Category:Red Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Birds Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Idiots Category:Characters who can fly Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animals Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Sing Along Songs Category:Anti Villians Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Superheroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Screaming Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Bad Characters Category:Good but bad characters Category:THX Category:1992 Introductions Category:Disney Characters Category:Keep Moving Forward Fan Characters Category:Disney and DreamWorks Keep Moving Forward Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Former Villains